A Different Kind of Angel
by VoldemortsNipple
Summary: Some are born an angel. Some, however, must be challenged to see the angel within themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first real Harry Potter story (Except for a one-shoter called Surprise!) and I am quite excited to toy around with the characters as I wish and make my ideas into stories. Before you read on however, let me first warn you that this story won't contian very much magic and isn't set in England. In fact, this story is set in a muggle area, and will have very litle magic. Any character that is in my story that isn't in the lovely J. K. Rowlings is 100% mine. And, as you all know, Harry Potter does not belong to me. ****Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**A Different Kind of Angel**

**Chapter 1**

Draco leaned his head against the window pane, nervously biting his lip as he watched ocean and patches of land and ocean flowing underneath the airplane. Funny, how Draco was as comfortable as can be sailing through the air on a flimsy broomstick when he was sitting here, in a long steel tube holding about thirty other Muggles and feeling as nervous as a first year on their way to Hogwarts for the very first time. Maybe it was because of his lack of control of this Muggle made machine. Maybe it was his curiosity at where it was that he was going. One thing was definitely for sure. Most of that nervousness came from that weird combination of the fear and anger he felt for not having his wand.

How strange is that? Draco Malfoy, a year ago, was on his way to the top of the Wizard and Muggle world with Voldemort and his loyal followers. Now, Draco was on his way to some Muggle place. No wand, no magic. As Draco let that realization sink in, that nervousness turned to fury again. That hot, annoyed fury he got whenever he thought about his last hearing in front of the Ministry. It was decided that, as punishment for his involvement with the Death Eaters and their attack on Hogwarts, he would spend ten months among the muggles, living just as they lived. Draco was not looking forward to it. In fact, he loathed the idea. Especially when he learned that he would not be allowed to use his money for any reason. How was he supposed to buy the things he needed? How was he supposed to take care of himself? He was not very eager to find out.

When Draco was informed of his punishment, a worker from the Department of Muggle Affairs had been assigned to go home with him and show him the types of clothing it was recommended for him to bring. Muggle clothing, of course. Amongst that, he was restricted to one small suitcase for his belongings only. When Draco had asked how he was supposed to put enough clothing in a small suitcase for ten months, the worker had told him that he would be back in December for a week long holiday for Christmas with his parents. Or rather his mother, because his father was serving his lifelong term in Azkaban for his role as a Death Eater.

It was June now. A little less than six months. Four more after that, and his punishment would be completed. He would be counting down the days. Draco looked out the window again and this time, saw only the deep blue of the ocean. He had been in this plane for four bloody hours. Two more to go. He slammed his head on the back of his seat and let out a groan. This flight was taking forever.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a voice next to him rang out. He turned to the voice and saw the stewardess take a seat next to him. What the hell did she want? He was obviously too young for her. _Oh well, _he thought. He hadn't had fun with a girl for a while.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked, giving her his famous smirk that was known for bringing a girl to her knees.

"Now don't play up the charm. I know exactly who you are. I was assigned to be on this plane to tell you what you will need to know when you arrive to your destination. Now, do you know where you are going?" Draco huffed in annoyance and shook his head. "You will be keeping your normal name. Here is your identification card and passport," she said, handing him a necklace with a clear pouch containing a small plastic card with his picture on it. Behind the card was a tiny blue book. "You will wear this at all times. It has on it a tracking charm that will be used to monitor your whereabouts. If you lose it, we will not be able to locate you when it is your time to be picked up. Any questions so far?"

"Where the bloody hell am I going? Nobody has told me one dammed thing," Draco growled.

"You will be in the country of Uganda. Uganda, Africa. You will be there as a volunteer for the Peace Corps and your duty is to help the people in this underprivileged country as much as possible. Since you probably don't know much about Uganda, I feel it is fair to inform you rather than to let you find out for yourself. Uganda, along with several parts of Africa, is war torn, much like our world was. However, their wars are between the governments and the people. There are large groups of people, commonly called the rebels, who have chosen to rebel against the government. These groups of people fight by taking over villages and recruiting people, mostly children, to fight for their side. The government is too weak to stop it so now, in some places, it is out of control. You are being sent to a village in a relatively safe area, however the threats of a rebel attack are still there," Draco stared at her in shock.

"You guys are sending me from one war to another? What in the bloody hell is wrong with you people?" he cried.

"Not my desicion. If it were up to me, you would be in Azkaban alongside your father. Anyways, since I have heard of your reputation for being a playboy, you must know that these areas are rife with diseases. I highly recommend you not have too close of a physical relationship with the opposite sex," Draco narrowed his eyes at her. The nerve of this woman... "Any questions?" she asked.

"Yes. When do we get there?" Draco asked, not too politely.

"An hour and forty five minues. Good luck Mr. Malfoy," the stewardess said, as she handed him a folder and the necklace. Draco sighed and opened up the folder. Inside were pamphlets on Africa, the people, the culture, the problems, and the Peace Corps. He took out the one on the African cultures and begun to read.

* * *

**A/N: Shall I continue or shall I not? Review if you think I should and review if you think I shouldn't. If anywhere, you see a mistake, let me know and it will be corrected immediatly. Thank you loves :)**

**-VoldemortsNipple**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! There are a few more things I would like to say before continuing on with the story. First, it does comply with Deathly Hallows, but not the epilogue obviously. I would also like to thank pansymalfoy32 and krissie92 for reviewing. Reviews are very much appreciated and mean a lot for an author! One more thing is that is anyone notices a mistake, from a minor misspelling to something in one chapter that conflicts with another, do not hesitate to let me know so I can fix it as soon as possible. One more thing is that I am trying to make the locations of the villages as realistic as possible Anyways, on with the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**A Different Kind of Angel**

**Chapter Two**

_"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are beginning our descent into Gulu International Airport. Please fix your trays in their original upright positions, gather your belongings, fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing_," The pilots voice rang out over the loudspeaker. Draco breathed a sigh of relief before fastening his lap belt. He closed the folder of pamphlets, now just plain furious with the Ministry and his punishment. Not only was he being forced to live with the Muggles for almost a year, he was being forced to live with the poorest, filthiest of them! The Ministry might as well have sent him home with bloodied Ron Weasley.

At this thought, Draco gritted his teeth and tried to force the prejudice thoughts from his mind. Draco was definitely not happy about the situation he was now in, but he was definitely not stupid either. These Muggles had no clue about the world of wizards and witches. Not only that, his family was now a joke amongst the wizard society. A joke to those who were once his equals for disgracing Voldemort and a joke to those who were once beneath him, for he was on the losing side and had ended up in Azkaban. The only way he was going to restore his dignity, name, and life was to start from the bottom. In this new world, the respect he was entitled to would not be given to him. This was a new world where the respect he deserved would have to be earned. A slight jolt shook him from his thoughts, and when he looked out the window, he saw that the plane was already on the ground and steering towards the terminal. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and stood up, determined to get out of the dammed plane.

"Sir! Sir please sit down and buckle your seat belt until the plane is no longer in motion!" a stewardess caalled out to him, causing him to grumble and sit back down in his seat. He refused to put on the seat belt, determined to get off the plane as soon as he could.

_"Attention all passengers, we have arrived at Gulu International Airport. The temperature is thirty six degrees Celsius, or ninety eight degrees Fahrenheit so sunscreen is advised. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and we thank you for using Delta Airlines," _the pilots voice again rang out over the loudspeaker.

"Like hell," Draco muttered as the other Muggles began to stand up. He stood up after them and walked towards the planes doors, careful to not accidently touch any of the Muggles. He was the last one out the door, leaving a large gap between him and the group of passengers in front of him. As he walked down the terminal, he stuffed his hands in the Muggle pants he had been told to wear, and held his head up high and picked up the pace as he exited the terminal and stepped into the airport.

The first thing he noticed was that the airport looked quite simple was not nearly as big as the airport in Muggle London. In fact, the airport was not nearly as packed as the one on London was. He walked out into it, though not as quickly as he was before. He walked through the airport, looking for the baggage claim. When he found a sign, he scanned it for directions. As he walked through the hall on his left towards the baggage claim, he silently, and grudgingly, thanked the man from the Department of Muggle Affairs, who had placed a charm on him that allowed him to understand any language he encountered, and to be understood by someone who spoke a different language. He hadn't even known that a spell like that existed.

When he found the baggage claim, he stood off to the side, waiting for the luggage to come out when he noticed the window further down the baggage claim area. He walked towards the window, wanting to catch a glimpse of the new world he would be living in. As he approached the window, the first thing he noticed was that off in the distance, away from the airport, there was lots of grass. Lots and lots of grass in fact. And not a cloud in the sky. There was not much he could see yet to decide whether he will like this place or loathe it.

"Excuse me," a soft but excited voice of a young man said behind him. Draco turned around to see a small but muscular man standing next to him with a huge, friendly smile on his face. He had skin the color of deep, rich chocolate and had eyes that had a kind twinkle in them. He wore a dirty white T shirt and dirty, oak green shorts with all the pocket, similar to the ones he was wearing. Draco had to remind himself that the only way to finish his punishment successfully was by being nice. "You must be Mr. Draco Malfoy. Am I right?" Draco gritted his teenth and gave him a strained smile.

"Yes I am. And you are?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"I am Abubakar, but please, call me Abu. It is much easier on the mouth. Welcome to Uganda Draco!" he said, holding out his arms for a hug. Draco, not used to this kind of treatment and unsure of what to do, held out his hand instead. Abus smile faltered, but he held out his hand and they shook. "Now, Draco I will be the one taking you to the village where you are needed. I personally thank you for volunteering your time like this for the kids. They'll love you! And I can guarantee that you will love them," Children? He was here to help children? _Just fan-fucking-tastic._ Draco thought. He had never liked children very much. And a village? A bloody village? He didn't even know that villages existed anymore.

"I am sure I will Abu. Thank you," he said hesitantly. The two walked back towards the baggage claim and as they waited for Dracos bags, Abu began telling him the name of the village he would be staying at. As this Abubakar fellow went on and on about the village, Draco became more skeptical at the odds that he would actually enjoy this rather unorthodox punishment.

"You will be staying at the village called Gelehun. It is a rather pleasant place, considering the other locations you could have been assigned to. There are some places that are very hot and dry. You are lucky to have been among the ones that have been chosen to volunteer at the village that has lots of grass and trees. This country can get rather hot as you probably know," Draco nodded as the conveyor belt moved and his one small suitcase came into view. Draco picked up his suitcase and followed Abu out of the airport.

The humidity hit Draco like a slap in the face. From the moment he stepped out of the doors, he felt himself lose his breath. The damp heat seemed to seep through his black T shirt and attach itself to his body. It was horrendous, and left Draco craving a fresh glass of ice cold water. He groaned in discomfort and walked faster to catch up with Abu. He led him into a big dirt field with what looked like huge, metal boxes.

Cars. They were getting there by car. And Draco had never been in a car before. This was not good. Not good at all. And to make matters worse, this car looked half finished, and not at all safe.

"Please Draco, allow me to assist you with your bag," Abu said as he took the small suitcase from a stunned Draco. As Abu put Draco's suitcase in the back seat, Draco debated whether or not he would entrust his life in a half finished Muggle machine. Abu jumped over the door in the half made car and opened up the door on the other side for Draco. "Please Draco, have a seat," he said kindly. Draco shook his head.

"No. No way in bloody hell am I going to sit in some half completed car for however long it takes to get there. There has to be a more developed car to take there," Abu frowned at him.

"Draco this is a type of car. A jeep in fact. A jeep is the best car to take to the village and I can assure you it is perfectly safe," Draco opened the door to the jeep and slid inside. He then fastened the seat belt and shut the door. He held his breath as Abu turned the jeep on and pulled out of the airport parking lot. As Abu began to drive down the road, Draco was able to get a better look at his new home.

This place was a dump! Buildings made by primitives littered the sides of the road, made by some cheap looking material and squished together like sardines in a can. People wandered in and out of them wearing cheap, shabby looking Muggle clothing. Some of the places looked like outdoor stores where groups of fruit stands stood. Draco found himself looking at this third world city in horror. There was no way he was going to be able to survive here. No. Bloody. Way.

"Would you like something refreshing?" Abu asked, pulling over to the side of the road. Without waiting for an answer, he jumped out of the car, went over to Draco's side, and held the door open for him. He slowly unbuckled his seat belt and slid out of the jeep. "The fruit here is wonderful, especially on a hot day like this. I highly recommend watermelon for you. It is perfect for soothing the thirsty mouth," Abu led him through the fruit stands and Draco looked at them with disgust. All this fruit had been sitting out here in the hot and humid sun. There was no way the fruit could still be edible! Abu began to take bags off of a small rack next to the stands and begun to drop in random fruits. "Judging by your looks, I am thinking that Africa isn't what you are normally used to. Although it may not be the best in technology, but I assure you it will teach you many things," he said.

"I am sure it will," Draco muttered. Abu held out a bag to him.

"Please Draco, gather about thirty figs and put them in here. The children love them," he said. Draco took the bag and absentmindedly began filling it with the requested figs.

"Abu? Do they sell water here? I am quite thirsty," Draco said as he handed the bag of figs to the fruit vendor. Abu nodded and pointed to the small containers of water. The vendor nodded and brought out a few, still ice cold from their ice chest. After Abu paid, they walked back to the jeep. When they got in, Abu reached into the bag and brought out a big, greenish orangish fruit. Draco took a sip out of his water and watched Abu as he ate this fruit.

"Do you like mangoes?" Abu asked as he licked the fruits juices off of one hand and steered the jeep with the other. Draco shook his head.

"I have never even heard of them," he replied. Abu held out the half eaten fruit to him.

"Please have a taste. Mango is my favorite fruit and I know you will enjoy them as much as I do," Draco looked at the fruit in disgust.

"Is there another one in the bag I could try? I don't like to share food like that," he said. Abu sighed and nodded.

"Yes there is. You know Draco, that kind of selfishness will not help you here. There will be times where you must share food," he said. Draco dug around in the bag until he found the fruit that looked like the one Abu was eating.

"I am sure I can find a way to earn money in the village and purchase my own food," Draco said as he poured a little bit of water over the fruit to rinse it off.

"There aren't jobs like that in the village we are going to. The people of the village of Gelehun are interdependent. They hunt, farm, and pay each other by trading and doing favors. Money is only needed when you visit a larger city and the majority of the time, villagers remain in their village. The only time people leave the village is if they don't enjoy village life, or are trying to escape from the rebels," Dracos mouth dropped open in shock.

What had he gotten himself into? Seriously? An overwhelming sense of nurvousness bubbled up from the deepest pit of his stomach. Draco had never even tended a garden. He was barely able to take care of his own owl. How in the hell was he supposed to hunt or grow food? What kind of favors would he be expected to do? He found himself nibbling onto his mango, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly an explosion of sweet juice flooded into his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise as he chewed on the piece of sweet mango.

"This is delicious!" he said in surprise as he stared at the orange pulp. This was quite surprising since the fruit didn't look all that good in the first place. Abu laughed as Draco began to devour the fruit and relish in joy at the deliciousness.

"I knew you would like it," Abu said with a smile. "Perhaps I will bring more next time I go into the city. Now, we have another few hours before we get there and I would like to discuss some of the things you will be helping with," Draco nodded absentmindedly as he licked the juice dripping off his hands.

"You will be a teacher," Abu began. Draco frowned, and finished off the fruit. "You will be teaching the children life skills. Life skills courses that include job skills, health and sexual education, and how to manage living independently away from the village and in the city, just in case they decide they no longer wish to live in the village. I am assuming you know, considering that you have come from a big city?" Without waiting for an answer, Abu continued. "Sometimes, as children get older, they decide they want a life other than Gelehun. It is very important that they have options," Draco nodded slowly.

"I...agree with that however I have never been much of a teacher. I'm afraid that I wouldn't be a proper teacher for them," Draco said, as politely as he could manage. The truth was, the idea of trying to teach several poor, filthy Muggle children how to live the Muggle way did not sound appealing to him. In fact, Draco could barely stand even pureblood children. And children of any kind never seemed to like him much either.

"Even if you are unable to teach the children, there will be plenty for you to do," Abu said with a smile. "There is a small hospital not too far from here. Your time could be used there too. There is never nothing to do here!" Abu's cheerful voice made Draco want to slap him. Draco plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Great," he said. "Thank you," As Abu began chattering away, Draco tuned him out. He began to gaze at the dirt road and the grassy fields suddenly appear before his eyes. As they drove, the grass began to get thick and luscious, and beautiful, huge, shady treas began to linger. Before he knew it, Draco was struggling to feel his breaths through the humidity, and found himself wiping his face every few minutes from the sticky sweat that dribbled through his pores. This feeling disgusted him, and he again began to feel despair at the idea of living in these horrific conditions. He stuck his head out of the side of the Jeep and closed his eyes in gratitude as the harsh breeze pounded against his face, drowning out Abu's voice. He enjoyed the beating air until he felt several sharp pokes in his upper arm. Draco turned away from the blissful air and tried his hardest not to glare at Abu.

"Draco we will be there in about thirty minutes. You will be met by a young girl your age, and two of the villagers. The girl is the one who has come from around the same area you came for. She was assigned to come so that you would have someone familiar and around your age to explain the villagers and the way of living. She will be your...I can't remember the English word for it....an assistant I believe it is called, and will show you what to expect and what to do if certain situations shall arise...I am terribly sorry...I can't remember this girls name. It is very long and hard for me to pronounce...but anyways, she is a sweet, beautiful young lady. The children and even the adults love her to death. I'm sure you will too," he said with a sunny smile. Draco rolled his eyes and hung his head in its previous position outside the car, again enjoying the feel of the air blowing against his face. While he was lost in thought, he felt the ar jerk to a stop. Draco sat up straighter and glanced around in surprise. Standing, propped up against a tree was what looked like a small shack made with some kind of dirt. When they parked, Abu took the bag of figs, and jumped out of the side door. Draco slowly followed, only opening up the side door instead.

"ABUUU!!!" he heard a young boy scream, followed by the sounds of crunching leaves. When Draco looked over to see who had screamed, he was hit by a small object, barraling itself at top speed. Said small object had decided to wrap its tiny legs around his, and tighten its rms around his knee.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco yelled, looking down at his leg. The object that had wrapped itself around his legs was a little girl, who looked to be about four or five. Herskin was the same, rich chocolate complexion that Abu had, had unruly curly hair and was wearing a pink, too large Muggle shirt and dirty Muggle jeans. The little girls deep brown eyes sparkled with love and innocence, and her sunny smile was almost enough to make him break out in a grin.

"Hello sir!" The little girl squealed in delight. Draco, not used to so much energy like that, was unsure of how to react. So instead of pushing her off like a part of him wanted to, he let her hang on his leg and managed to fake a small smile.

"Adanna! Quit jumping all over new folks!" The young boy yelled, walking to Draco with his head down. The boy grabbed the little Adanna girl by the waist and pried her off his leg. He gently hoisted the little girl up. "You don't jump on new folks Adanna! You shake their hand!" The little boy, who looked to be around ten and much like the girl only wearing what looked like boxer shorts and a ratty green T shirt, looked up at Draco and held out his hand. "Welcome Mister," he said with a small, polite smile.

The boys nose and his right ear was missing, having what looked like clumps of scar tissue in their place. Large scars marred his face. Draco stepped back and stared at the boys defects in pure shock. A look of hurt flashed across the boys face, but was quickly replaced by the small smile.

"My name is Zuberi. Welcome to our village," he said, extending his hand out in offering. Draco was too horrified to even touch the little boy so instead, they stared each other down, each trying to read each the others thoughts. The boy had the hard, sad eyes of someone who had been through the depths oh hell and back, but his stance and posture spoke of a man who had fought hard in life. A part of Draco felt embarrassed staring at the boy as if he couldn't control himself. He was raised better than this! The boy slowly scanned Draco up and down, before gazing at him with a look that could only be described as pure adoration. "I'm glad you came Malaika," he said to him with a smile. Draco frowned at him.

"My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. And you will call me by my name," Draco said, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be nice to Muggles. The boy shook his head.

"No. You're Malaika," he said. "Neenee!" he cried. "Neenee! Come see Malaika!" A young woman standing next to Abu turned to look at Zuberi. The young woman had a light bronze skin, was wearing weird looking shorts, and a dirty white T shirt. She also had long mane of uncontrollable, frizzy hair one would have to be stupid not to recognize.

Hermione fucking Granger.

* * *

**A/N: Like? Don't like? See a mistake? Review! Not reviewing a capter in a story is like not tipping a waiter!**

**-VoldemortsNipple**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've gotten a ton of Story Alerts for this one but only five reviews? Come on people...encourage me! If you like the story, hate the story or have any suggestions for improvement, then review right away! Let me know what you think. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

**A Different Kind Of Angel**

**Chapter 3**

Hermiones soft brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. She immediately put a protective arm around Zuberi and Adanna and raised her chin. She spoke to him with kind words, but her tone of voice expressed a completely different emotion. An emotion of suspicion and anger.

"Malfoy. It's nice to see you again. How have you been?" Her voice sounded robotic. Draco gave her his best smirk.

"Why Mudblood, I'm just here out of the goodness in my heart! I merely want to volunteer and experience this world beyond wizrding," he said. When he said this, her eyes narrowed down to slits, and he could have sworn that he saw steam erupting from her small body. She looked ready to lunge for him.

"Wonderful," she said. "And you will refer to me as Miss. Granger. The village is right this way," Zuberi watched this interaction between Draco and Hermione with interest. Adanna on the other hand, ignoring the tension between the two, tore away from Hermiones grip and threw herself back onto Dracos legs.

"Malaika are you going to stay with us?" she cried, looking at him with a puppy dog look of innocence in her eyes. "We can share a bed!" Zuberi looked up at Draco apologetically.

"We'll make room for you," he said. Hermione chuckled and walked to Adanna to pry her off Dracos legs.

"Now sweetie, I'm pretty sure Draco here-"

"Malaika," Adanna corrected, gazing at her with seriousness. Hermione snorted and glared at Draco.

"I will refer to him as Malfoy. It is the only right thing for me. If you want to give him a little name then that's fine," Abu tapped on Hermiones shoulder. She turned around and gave him a hug. "Abu! It's nice to see you again! How have you been?" she asked. Abu grinned.

"I have been very well, thank you. Unfortunately I have a place in the city that I need to be. I will return in a weeks time to check up on our new friend. Enjoy the village Draco," he said, holding out his hand. Draco hesitantly shook it.

"I will," he replied in a monotone. Hermione gave him a dirty look and gave Abu a final goodbye hug before he jumped into the jeep and started it up.

"Follow us Malaika. We'll show you the village," Zuberi said, grabbing a hold if his hand and pulling him. Before Draco could pull his arm back, Hermione gently separated Zuberis hand from his.

"Zuberi, you and Adanna go on and sit by that tree. I need to talk to Draco alone. Give us a few minutes and we'll go back to the the village. Adanna, make sure you save some figs okay?" Adanna eagerly nodded and ran towards the tree Hermione directed her towards. Zuberi followed his sister. The moment they were out of earshot, Hermione punched Draco in the chest. He gasped sharply at her surprisingly strong hit.

"Mudblood! Wh-" He began.

"You shut the fuck up," she said with venom in her voice. Draco couldn't recall ever seeing her this angry. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing over here Malfoy? You are supposed to be in Azkaban!" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"The ministry assigned this to me as my punishment. I am to live here in this filth for ten months. I fully intend on waiting it out so I could go back to my fucking life. I didn't ask for this, I don't want this, and I sure as hell don't want to be here wasting my time with YOUR filth. Now Mudblood-" He was interrupted by a hard slap in the face. Fury filled his body and he began seeing a rainbow of colors. He gritted his teeth and stared down at Hermione.

"How dare you call me that! You have no business calling me that, especially when it has been YOUR pureblood arses that nearly destroyed everything, and it was YOUR pureblood areses that were kicked. You're in the muggle world now. I am not putting up with your shit. Especially when neither of us have our wands. Magic doesn't matter now,"

"Keep telling yourself that Mudblood," For a second, the thought he caught a glimmer of tears in her eyes. He smirked. She blinked, then gave him a hostile look.

"We will deal with this later. In the meantime, you will treat these children with the utmost respect. You will treat everyone here with the utmost respect. These people live a life you couldn't dream about and have been through worse then you could imagine. If I find that you've been disrespecting anybody, you will regret it. And don't think I wont do anything," During the tense, challenging silence that fell after her last statement, Draco got a good look at her.

Her bronze colored skin looked pale, and she looked as if she had lost a good ten pounds. Her bushy hair looked limp and dry, and her eyes looked dark, as if it has been awhile since she slept. She had never really been ugly in the first place, but now, this new change seemed to decrease her attractiveness. In fact, it kind of repulsed Draco.

"Merlin Granger you look like shit," Draco said with a devilish smirk. "What the hell happened to you? At Hogwarts, I'll admit that you were fuckable, but not one of my top choices. Now, I don't even want to think about how you must look underne-"

"Enough!" she cried. This time, tears did fall from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with her arm. Once she had composed herself, she brought herself to full height, which was barely underneath Dracos nose. "If you do ANYTHING at all to hurt ANYBODY, I swear on my life you will NEVER be able to reproduce another stubborn arrogant good-for-shit prat as yourself! Lets go," she said, walking ahead. "You keep your arse up Malfoy. If you fall behind or get lost that's your problem. Not mine. Zuberi! Adanna!" The children came up from behind the tree and ran over to the two. Adanna quickly threw herself at Draco while Zuberi immediately began to pry his sister off.

"Adanna, go to NeeNee. She's upset. You always cheer her up," Adanna nodded and immediately followed her brothers order. By this time, Hermione was a couple hundred feet away and Draco, normally being on the more muscular side, was having a hard time keeping up. Zuberi was able to match his pace without breaking a sweat, and Draco was walking as fast as he could. "You could relax if you want. I know the way village and I'll show you if NeeNee gets too far ahead," Draco nodded, trying his hardest not to look at the boy and his mutilated face. "Why did you upset her?"

"Granger is just too sensitive," Draco said. "I was only playing with her. She shouldn't take things so seriously," Zuberi cocked his head up at her. Draco glanced down at him and immeiatly cringed at the sight of his face.

"She's going through a lot right now," Zuberi said.

"Why should I care? That's her problem," Draco replied. Zuberi stopped in his tracks.

"Is that how you live your life?" Zuberi asked. "No wonder you're so sad. You don't care about anyone else, and nobody cares about you," Draco was stunned, and he couldn't even say wheather or not this kid was right or just manipulating him. "I care about you Malaika," He gritted his teeth at the name.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Draco asked. Zuberi began to walk forward, and Draco followed.

"You'll find out at some point in your time here," he replied. "Here in Africa, we don't name people for no reason. A name is given a lot of thought. When a baby is brought from God, the parents give the baby the name they feel is best. When we have a guest, we will usually give name that we feel describes who they are. For example, Hermiones nickname is Chipo. It means 'gift,'" Draco frowned.

"Why would you name Granger gift? And if that's so, why do you call her that other name?"

"You'll figure out very soon why Hermione is a gift to us. As for calling her NeeNee, that's something that a lot of the smaller ones call her because her name was too long to remember," When Draco looked ahead, he saw that Hermione and Adanna had stopped and were waiting for them to catch up. When Zuberi and Draco caught up, Adanna hugged Dracos legs.

"We're almost there! I can't wait for you to see our village!" She squealed "You'll meet our papa and uncles and aunties and all our friends! We have a feast for you tomorrow," she said excitedly. Draco gave her a halfhearted smile.

"You do? That's very nice of you," he said. Adanna began to chatter away, and Draco started to tune her out. Within a few more minutes, tiny little straw houses began to come into view. When he gave them a closer look, a sickness began to grow in the pit of his stomach.

The tiny little straw huts were smaller then his bathroom. In fact, three of those huts could fit into his bathroom. Outside the pathetic little huts were what looked like makeshift cauldrons, where several people with the same chocolate colored skin as Abu, Zuberi, and Adanna bustled themselves around. Most of them were wearing brilliantly bright colored robes on their bodies and on their heads. Others wore what looked like dingy Muggle clothing. All of this rested upon a dewy, patchy grass, and the smell of the humidity was enough to make Draco sick.

"We're going into this hut first," Hermione said, pointing to one of the huts in the distance. "You'll meet Adanna and Zuberi's father. His name is Mudiwa. You are to treat him with the upmost respect. He's a wonderful man," Draco rolled his eyes and followed them to the hut. As they walked, people stopped and stared in awe at this newcomer, yet nobody tried to approach.

"Mudblood. Why is everybody staring?" he asked, glaring at a few people who met his eye. Immediately, they would look down. Whether it was out of shame or something else, Draco couldn't tell. Hermione sighed.

"They always do that when somebody is new. When you aren't looking, they study you to see if you're safe. Not looking at a guest here is a sign of respect. They will continue to do that as long as they feel you are just a guest. They did that with me when I first came, and I hated it. I didn't want to feel like an outsider so I tried to fit in. Eventually, the people here realized that I didn't want to feel like a guest so they began to warm up to me. Now, they treat me how they would treat a member of their family. Just try to be open Malfoy. You'll love them," Draco huffed as a response.

"I'd rather not. I would rather be respected," Draco responded. Hermione groaned.

"Look, what exactly are you supposed to be doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Teaching the little muggle brats life skills. I don't even know what the fuck life skills are. Then again the bitch on the plane said I could volunteer at the hospital and teach classes on diseases or some shit like that,"

"Must you be so vulgar? Look Malfoy. Putting you in charge of teaching muggle children how to live on their own is like putting me in charge of an army of Death Eaters. Why don't you just stick to the hospital? It isn't far from here. Just a twenty minute ride from here. I teach classes on prevention of disease so why don't you just sit in on it so you'll know what you're doing when it is your turn to teach?" she asked.

"I am not learning from a Mudblood," Hermione cried out in disgust.

"Malfoy! This isn't the wizarding world anymore! I am a muggle now! You are a muggle! In fact, we aren't even muggles! We're humans! We're people! As long as we're here, the wizarding world doesn't exist! Stop your ruddish!" she whispered harshly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Lets just meet the old man so I can get down to business," he said.

"His name is Mudiwa and you will address him as 'sir'. He is a wise gentle man and doesn't deserve an of you're crap. Show some respect for people other than yourself for once,"

"I respect those who are my equals. You filth are not anywhere near my level,"

"You're a muggle now! Now shut up and follow me," Hermione disappeared in the tiny little hut. Draco glanced inside and hesitantly stepped inside. The hut on the inside was dark, and makeshift shelves made out of what looked like clay were carved in the walls holding a variety of object. Two makeshift beds sat next to the wall in a line, each with their own quilt. Holding up the straw roof was what looked like wooden poles, and rugs rested on the floor. Sitting on a rug carving something out of wood was an old man wearing what looked like tattered old white robes.

"Baba!" Adanna cried, rushing out to greet her father. "Baba this is Malaika! He's a new folk!" Hermione and Zuberi went to greet him while Draco stood awkwardly drinking in these barely livable surroundings. When his eyes finally landed on Mudiwa, a chill went up his spine. The man was staring at him, and not in the way he was used to. He was staring at him as if he knew everything about him, and after a few moments, it began to freak him out.

"Malaika eh?" he said, with a heavy African accent. "Now is that your real name or is there another name you have?" Draco threw back his shoulders and stood up proudly. There was no way in hell he was going to allow himself to be intimmidated by this old muggle man.

"Draco Malfoy sir," he said. When he saw Hermiones small smile of approval, he mentally slapped himself. He forgot that she ordered him to address him as such.

"Well, Malaika, welcome too our humble village," he said. "You must be very tired from your journey. Chipo, please show him to a place where he could sleep," Hermione nodded and kissed him on his forehead. She led Draco to a small bed with a quilt and a pillow on it.

"Here Malfoy," she said. "Sleep here. Don't t anything stupid," Ae sight of the bed, Draco felt overwhelmed with fatigue, and crawled in without even thinking of changing his clothes. As soon as he found himself in a comfortable position, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Comments? Flames? Whatever it is, please review! Reviews are what keeps this story alive =]**


End file.
